The Perfect Christmas Gift Quandary
by QBMaja
Summary: For the "TBBT Holiday Challenge Extravaganza": An alternate take on Christmas Eve, what could've happened, if Sheldon wouldn't have given Amy his gift... Shamy fun and please be aware of the rating ;)


**Author's Note: **This story is for the "Holiday Challenge Extravaganza". The required words are in bold.

I got the idea from a "What if"-discussion we had at the TBBT Fan Forums. The question was, if Amy would've given Sheldon the cookies even if he wouldn't have given her his gift. The part where Sheldon goes shopping is inspired by some speculating we did about the Prom episode.

I hope you'll enjoy it. It's Shamy fun and m-rated for a reason. :)

PS: This was written rather rushed and English isn't my native language. I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, the WB etc. own everything.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve<em>

When Sheldon knocked on Amy's apartment door, he wished he could go home instead. He felt worn out. And his sensitive vulcan ears hurt, after he had to listen to the screeching of the tiny, albeit frightening, engineer's wife for what felt like an eternity. When he had the great idea of paying Amy back for not only kissing him inappropriately in public, but moreover for forcing him to celebrate this tedious holiday for years, he made the mistake of telling Bernadette about it. On the other hand, he _had_ to tell her, since she was supposed to take him to the mall after all. Where he planned to find the perfect gift for his girlfriend, that would've made her feel as horrible as he does about having to suffer through another, surely awfully **jolly**, Christmas Dinner.

However, Bernadette wouldn't listen to his reasoning. Instead she dared to yell at him. Between accusations of "What the hell is wrong with you?!", she went on and on lecturing him about the joy and love that Christmas is supposed to be about. That it'd be _so_ typical for him, that he would go all grinch and ruin this important evening for the woman he claims to love. When she asked, if he wouldn't care about Amy's happiness at all, Sheldon felt his confidence waning. Maybe she's right, he thought. Of course, he had to make sure, that Amy wouldn't lose her self effacement again in the future. Kissing in public? And like _that_?! Still unacceptable! But he doesn't necessarily have to make her feel bad about it, he figured. And in regards to celebrating Christmas he thought, well, she made a real effort in celebrating _his_ most important holiday: May, the fourth. The death star cake looked amazing, and was so delicious as well. Maybe he should just consider them even. So Sheldon dismissed the idea of punishing Amy, and he and Bernadette didn't stop at the mall to get the perfect gift for her.

-X-X-X-

A few, and as Sheldon found, surprisingly delightful hours later, Amy's Christmas **feast** came to an end and the guests were leaving. He stood in the middle of her living room, and watched her standing at the kitchen counter with a huge smile on her face and slightly flushed cheeks. He generally might not be good in reading facial cues, but he knew his Amy. She was happy about her first and successful dinner party. He was so distracted by her lovely appearances, that he didn't notice, that Leonard was impatiently waiting for him at the door.

"Sheldon, are you coming? Penny is already waiting in the car." his best friend asked.

A good boyfriend, Sheldon thought, wouldn't leave his girlfriend cleaning up everything by herself. Besides, he didn't feel like going home yet, and didn't he just learn, that Christmas is about being with the ones you love the most?

"No. I'll stay and help Amy." Sheldon said, smiling at her.

"Aww, that's sweet. But you don't have to." Amy answered. "I'm pretty tired already, and don't feel like going out again to drive you home later."

"You don't have to. I'll take the bus." Remembering that he doesn't wear his buspants, he added "Or I'll take a taxi.". Although, who knows who sat there before? A taxi is actually as bad as a bus. "Or Leonard can come back later to pick me up."

"I'm not coming back here. Penny and I will enjoy the rest of the evening. You either come _now_ with us or find another way to get home." Leonard stated annoyingly matter-of-factly.

Sheldon found himself torn. He didn't want to leave yet, but he also didn't want to use the bus later. He looked over at Amy and sighed when he felt the well known butterflies in his stomach making a gratuitous turmoil again. However, the decision was made.

"I'll stay anyway. But don't think, that just because it's Christmas, I'll forget your refusal of fulfilling your roommate duties. So enjoy the night, but know that there will be repercussions." Sheldon declared to Leonard, who in return rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Good night Amy, and thank you again for a lovely evening. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Leonard!"

Sheldon was finally alone with his cute little lump of wool. He immediately felt relaxed, and got rid of his jacket and tie. He rolled up his sleeves and joined Amy cleaning up. After an hour or so, they had done the dishes and put the furniture back to their usual spots. Pretty exhausted they fell down on the sofa. The second Sheldon thought, what a relief sitting is, he remembered that he still needs to get home. The thought of having to go out into the night annoyed him very much. He considered to ask Amy to drive him home, even though she said she didn't want to. After all, he helped tidying her apartment. But before he could, she said:

"Thank you for helping me. And not only tonight, but with all the preparations too. I know, you don't like Christmas and you didn't want to come in the first place, so I appreciate everything you did very much."

When Sheldon looked at her, beaming with joy at him, he couldn't help but to smile as well. But he also couldn't help the rare and highly unpleasant feeling of guilt creeping up. He hated the idea of the dinner party, he hated the shopping, he hated the picking out of a tree, he hated the fake **snow** that blew into his face basically everywhere they went, and he hated the prospect of having to eat too many raisins. And he complained. A lot, now that he thought about it. And when she kissed him under the **mistletoe**, he basically made a scene afterwards. Well, honestly, he mostly was upset about his own reaction to that kiss.

Which started to be just like the many kisses he shared with Amy since last Valentine's Day. But as they stood there, Sheldon found that she somehow tasted better than usual. And somehow he found himself clutching her tighter and closer than usual. And somehow he found his lips moving and sucking on hers, right before he felt his tongue in her mouth, and then hers in his. And somehow he just completely forgot where they were. That was until he heard "Hey! Get a room!". Instantly he had let go of her, shocked by their doing in _public_. But the real horror of the situation struck him only a split second later. Mortified he had to acknowledge, that he got _much_ more excited as he cared for during the kiss. And as a reaction to that utter disappointment of his oh so deceitful body part, he immediately began to whinge. What was she thinking? Kissing in public?! For God's sake, they aren't stars of a Tijuana sex show! Amy, looking flushed and inappropriately overjoyed, didn't even seem to listen, and just continued to look for a stupid tree.

Now however, sitting on the sofa so close to her, the memory of that kiss, made Sheldon flush. He felt his cheeks heating up and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. Maybe, he thought, now that they're alone, they could repeat that kind of kissing? And maybe, if she'd be that happy again, she might even drive him home afterwards! What a great idea, he thought. Let's kiss!

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Amy said all of a sudden and jumped up, leaving a pretty disappointed Sheldon behind. He watched her walking over to the Christmas tree, and picking something up from under it. When she came back, holding a red box in her hands, he wondered what that could possibly be.

"I know we agreed not to exchange gifts. But this is just a little something for you."

She handed him the box and his mood to kiss vanished completely. They had an agreement after all!

"Amy. I am disappointed. We had an understanding about gifts, and now you're forcing me to get you something as well. Something of the same value, and you know how I despise the whole concept."

"I know, but I hope you'll like it anyway."

Reluctantly Sheldon opened the box, and felt a bit confused when he saw the content.

"Cookies?"

"They're your Meemaw's Christmas cookies. I called and got the recipe."

Sheldon carefully took a small bite, and the feelings of happiness and precious memories flushing in were almost overwhelming.

"They're perfect... They taste like her hugs."

"Merry Christmas Sheldon."

As he looked up at her, he felt awful. There he was plotting an evil plan to make her feel horrible, while she got the perfect gift for him, just because she sincerely wants him to be happy. A thought, a disturbing one that Sheldon once or twice had before, popped up. He doesn't deserve her. She's too good for him. She's been nothing but patient, and he's been nothing but difficult.

"I don't believe this..." He started to say, but he didn't know how to put his emotions into words. How perfect she is. How grateful he is for having her. How much he loves her. He sounded like the worst hippie, but he didn't care. Because all of that was true and yet, it didn't feel sufficient enough to describe what he felt that moment.

"You don't have to get me something. I'm glad you like them." Amy said, obviously unaware that he was thinking about something altogether different.

"I did want to get you something too. I wanted to get you the perfect gift... But Bernadette didn't let me."

"Why would she do that?"

Sheldon knew, he's kind of manipulating the truth by leaving out the real reason, but he just couldn't let her know that now. Or ever.

"I don't know... Probably because she's jealous, that you have such a great boyfriend, who always wants to get you the perfect presents. And not like her husband who most likely got her some appliance again for 'spicing things up'. Whatever that means." Sheldon answered, hoping Amy wouldn't question him any further.

"Poor Bernadette... These two really are a weird couple." Amy said, shaking her head a little.

"Aren't they all?" Sheldon replied, and they shared the look, he loved so much. The one that made clear, that he and Amy are thinking the exact same, feeling the exact same and that they are simply perfect for each other.

Soon he was already eating the fifth cookie, and he noticed that the feelings he had, were _definitely_ not the ones he normally had when eating his Meemaw's cookies. Nevertheless he had them pretty regular lately. In fact, just a few minutes ago, when he thought about kissing Amy. Usually, when he's craving physical contact with her, he tries to distract himself with something else until the urge to hug her, kiss her, do unspeakable things to her, passed. He would watch a movie, read a comic book, muse over the universe's marvels, or compose an essay about the word of the day (writing his latest brilliant piece about the fascinating topic "**Antidisestablishmentarianism**", saved him from wasting way too much water and time with another unscheduled shower. On a Sunday afternoon with a nosy Penny around no less! He so hated when that happened.). Anyhow, may that be usually the case, right now, he didn't want to distract himself. At all! Sheldon wanted to kiss Amy. French style!

So he put the box on the table and turned around to face her. He noticed the curious look in her eyes while he drew himself nearer. And nearer and nearer, until his face was only an inch away from hers. She closed her eyes, and he's aware that she held her breath. Here it is, he thought excited, as he pressed his lips on hers. How he loved the warm and soft sensation. Now mixed with the taste of the cookies, Sheldon was soon lost in the feeling. While their lips kept locked, his hands found their usual place on her waist. When he let the tip of his tongue graze her upper lip a few moments later, a low moan escaped Amy, which instantly made him want to hear more of these beautiful sounds. She opened her mouth a little and he let his tongue slide into her mouth.

What started as a chaste and slow kiss, soon became one frantic exchange of saliva. His hands found her neck, holding her firm, her hands found their way to his back, holding him tight. The room temperature rised more and more as things between them heated up. Their tongues danced with each other, moaning sounds filled the room, and neither Sheldon nor Amy realized that after mere five minutes, he had already pushed her down the sofa, laying on top of her, between her bended legs. When both need some air, he left her mouth and began to travel down her neck. Kissing and licking and even biting a little. Amy's constant groaning, her grip on his neck with one hand, running the other through his hair, her legs pressing on his sides, made Sheldon's usually constant active mind go blank. For once in his life, he didn't think at all. He couldn't, even if he wanted to. Instead basic instinct finally took over, and his hand found second base without any hesitation.

Although, with her many layers of clothes, he could only guess what's really underneath it. So his fingers found the buttons of Amy's cardigan. But since his brain suffered severly from the reduced supply of blood, it was a challenging task. Once he was done, he ripped it off her, and opened his eyes for the first time. What Sheldon saw, made him ravenous. Her beautiful green eyes were almost black, sparkling with **passion**. Her cheeks deep red and her lips wet and swollen. She took off her glasses, and while she threw them on the table, he decided that she was clearly still wearing too much.

In no time she was freed from every shirt she wore until she was only in her bra. Not for long, Sheldon thought in what was basically just a grunt. He pushed her down once more and when he felt her hot skin on his, he realized fascinated that Amy apparently was busy as well, since he lay on top of her completely shirtless. And her hands were _everywhere_. Her mouth on his neck, going down to his shoulders, his collar bones. Sheldon felt delirious when he became aware that her skirt was pushed all the way up to her waist, and that he and his extreme hard-on were grinding against her over and over again.

And somewhere in the back of his foggy mind a thought formed itself. While she was nibbling on his earlobe, sending delightful shivers through his body, he was already picturing them in her bedroom. Naked at last. Feeling confident and mostly just very horny, Sheldon stopped fondling Amy's breasts and whispered into her ear:

"I want to go to your bedroom. I want to make whoopee."

He heard her inhaling deeply, and she turned her face to look at him. She had a surprised, maybe even shocked expression on her face, and when she spoke her voice was trembling:

"R-Rea-Really?"

"Yes. Don't you want to?"

"I-I d-do... Are you sure?"

She stared up at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. He smiled and hoped, that she would believe him. Without any doubt, Sheldon wanted to make love to his wonderful Amy and to show her how much he really loves her. He pushed himself up, got off the sofa and held his hand out for her to take. After a few moments she finally did, and slowly they walked over to her bedroom.

Once they stood in front of her bed, he couldn't get things started fast enough. He pulled her flush to him, kissed her again and his hands already found the latch of her bra. But before he could open it, Amy broke the kiss and said, sounding very disappointed:

"Oh no. We don't have protection."

Sheldon grinned when he replied: "Nah, don't worry. I have a condom in my wallet."

One would think, that this would've made Amy happy, he thought puzzled. But instead her forehead wrinkled and her voice sounded somewhat suspicious, when she asked:

"Why in the world would you have a condom in your wallet? Where did you get it from? Did someone pressure you to take it? And since when do you have it? And most importantly again, _why_? Did you plan this to happen? Did you _really_?! And why aren't you saying anything?"

"Uhmmm..." Was all Sheldon could say.

* * *

><p><em>One day before the "Prom"<em>

Sheldon sat on his bed, thinking about this idiotic event, that his girlfriend forced him into partaking. Everything he knew about "Prom" sure as hell didn't sound like a lot of fun. But Amy made it very clear, that not only did she expect him to show up, but moreover to behave like the perfect date. As if he ever wouldn't have, he thought sullen. Realizing he had no choice, he figured to make the best of it. Even if Penny and Leonard declined to pretend to be an alien with him, maybe Amy and the others wouldn't be so reluctant. Either way, for now, Sheldon was Commander Umfrumf from Ceti-Alpha-Three again, who was on a mission with his fellow alien mate. He looked at the fancy tuxedo, that made him look like an irresistible exemplar of that curious species called homo sapiens. He also bought a flask, since it appeared to be customary to ruin the bowle with funny tasting liquids. Later that day he planned to buy something flowery for his date. And maybe, he figured, he should consider this mysterious "mating ritual", that the blonde female mentioned, more thoroughly. If that's really part of the protocol, then the alien couple should be prepared. Otherwise the humans might realize, that they aren't one of them. After all, on a secret mission it is most important to blend in. How to do that though, he wondered. After a few moments scanning his perfect alien brain for a hint, he remembered watching movies and tv shows, where males always put condoms in their wallets just before they went to pick up their dates. Right, protection, he thought. He may be happily catching Amy's eggs, when she fires them into space, but the universe is not ready yet for the superior offsprings of the two geniuses that will rule them all one day. So he decided to make a quick stop at the drugstore as well.

-X-X-X-

"Hey, mister. You feel alright?"

Huh? Sheldon wondered. What happened? Confused, he looked around and saw a teenager kneeling next to him, with a concerned expression on her face. He noticed, that his hand clutched something. What's that? A pack of condoms? Oh, he remembered, _that_ is why he's laying on the floor in a store. **Gravity** is a bitch, Sheldon thought grumpily as he checked his head for injuries. In retrospect, he really hadn't thought this through properly. He could've just taken one from Leonard's stash. On the other hand, how could he possibly have known, that buying these things would be so difficult, and even more, so _disturbing?_

It took him a while to find the shelf, and when he finally did, he was instantly overwhelmed by the many choices. Who knew? Different brands, different colors, latex, non-latex. The coices were endless. How is he supposed to know, what would be the right one? He cursed himself for not researching beforehand. So he decided to just start at the top and work his way down.

He wondered, why anyone would think that "Trojan" is a fitting name for a company that sells a product for protection. Shouldn't the customers feel secure with these things and not fear that they are a mean trick? A wicked version of a Trojan Horse that ends with populating the world with countless "Trojan babies"? But he's smart, he sees right through that. What other brands do they have, Sheldon wondered as his gaze wandered over the vast assortment. While doing so, he felt a strange sensation growing in his belly. He used to think that intercourse is something easy to do. If one actually wants to do it in the first place, that is. Something that millions of stupid people engage in on a daily basis, can't possibly be _that_ complicated. However, he began to doubt that as he continued to read the inscriptions on the packages. "The Real Feel", "Extra Thin", "Intense Sensation", it went on and on.

Let's start with something easy, he decided. Or at least _easier_. The size. He's a tall man, so... Besides, he might never have been interested to use his genitals for the intended purpose, but he was very interested at some point in his early adult years to make sure that he was equipped with fully functional and aesthetically pleasing ones. He did some research and found that he was. That knowledge made him enormously glad. He is indeed through and through a superior being. He can't supress a chuckle, when he thought about that. No wonder everyone is envying him so much. Not that anyone ever saw his fully functional and aesthetically pleasing genitals. But Amy will be, uhm, _would_ be very happy to see, that he's in _every_ aspect an extraordinarily fine exemplar of a man. Anyhow, what's next? That might be easy after all, Sheldon thought optimistic.

But dear Lord, what's that? "_Performance_ Intense"?! "Designed to speed her up and slow him down" the writing said. He tried desperately not to connect Amy with the mentioned "she", who apparently needs help with speeding up. Wouldn't he be good enough?! Wouldn't he be able to get her to reach her peak?! And oh no! He tried even more desperate, not to think of himself as the one that needs assistance to slow down. Could it possibly happen to him too, what seems to be major problem for Raj?! What a horrible thought! Would his superior little Dr. Cooper fail him like that? How humiliating that would be! The unsettling feeling in his stomach grew more and more until he felt thoroughly stressed out. Not surprising, his flight instinct took over and he decided to abandon this impossible task. No one would know if or if not he had a stupid condom in his wallet. He wasn't planning on using it anyway.

When he turned around to get the hell out of this godforsaken place, his eye caught another package. The bright yellow color somehow made him take a closer look. When he read "Tropical Flavors" he was simply dumbstruck. Flavor?! What for?! Who is going to taste that?! And how?! He just couldn't stop wondering about this mystery. So while he held the package in his hand, examing the description "Sexual enhancement starts with variety", he tried to find an answer somewhere in the back of his brain. Why on earth, would it enhance coitus if the condom was flavored?! After a few more confusing moments, it hit him. _Hard. _The guys talked about _that_. People on tv shows and movies talked about _that_. And unfortunately, he saw it in the hideous book that Penny and Leonard gave him all those years ago. He couldn't prevent it from happening as much as he tried, but the words "Amy" and "blow job" were the last that came into his mind, before everything went black...

"Mister-"

"Doctor for you, little missy."

"Uhm, ok. _Doctor_. Do you think, you can stand? Should we call an ambulance?"

"No, no. I'm alright."

Sheldon felt extremely embarrassed. The teenage girl, maybe seventeen or eighteen years old, was still kneeling next to him. And when he finally made a move to stand up, she touched his arm, as if trying to help him to get up. Sheldon felt horrible. And now touched by a stranger. It couldn't get any worse, he thought.

"I am fine! You can go now and buy your girlie things."

She laughed, as if he said something **hilarious**, stood up, turned around to the shelf and picked, as if it would be the most normal thing to do, a pack of condoms and went away. Dear Lord, Sheldon thought, she can do that without flinching and he's fainting! Man up! Sheldon gave himself a pep talk. Besides, this is really just for the cover after all. He _really_ didn't plan on using them anyway. Right? Right. So he took another quick look and picked the larger version of the ones, that promised a "real" feeling experience. He rushed to the counter, paid and ran out of the store. To never set foot in it ever again!

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve: Back in Amy's bedroom<em>

"Sheldon? Are you going to answer?"

Amy stood there with her arms crossed now. That doesn't look so good, Sheldon suspected.

"Uhm... Well... I got it for Prom."

"What?!" Amy asked with her eyes wide open, obviously stunned by that information. Sheldon found her reaction a little over-exaggerated. It's really not that past _all_ belief, that he would get prepared to engage in coitus with his girlfriend of over three years. He's a man/alien with urges after all!

"You know, just to blend in. I found that it's customary that the male sex of the human species-"

"You're not an alien, Sheldon."

"_Anyhow_, this is why I got it... Are you going to keep interrogating me, or do you want to..."

Instead of finishing the sentence, he got closer to her, unwrapped her arms, and took her hands in his. Relieved he noticed, that her expression softened, and he looked her deep in the eye before he bend his head down to kiss her. Seconds later he was already fumbling with the straps of her bra, to get that damn thing finally off her. While he was busy with the latch and with kissing her shoulder, he almost didn't hear her whispering "The condom Sheldon..."

"Hmm?... Oh, yes."

He rushed to the living room and took his wallet out of his jacket. For a moment he stood there, hoping that he picked the right one. Maybe he should've taken the one that provided performance assistance after all? Just to be on the safe side? He wants this to be perfect for Amy. He sincerely hoped it will be so good, that she'll never want to forget it. Having to listen to the guy's and sometimes Penny's stories about their sexual encounters for so many years, he knew that _a lot_ can go wrong. And suddenly he didn't feel so confident anymore. Maybe he needs more research? Maybe they should make a proper plan beforehand? Maybe they need to update their Relationship Agreement first?

"Sheldon? Are you coming back?" He heard Amy call from her bedroom. Her voice sounding a hint concerned. She thinks, he'll back out, Sheldon thought. But he won't. He wants to make love to her, and if it's really not going to be perfect it will be the second time. Or the third. However long it will take, he will master coitus, and Amy will be living in gratified eternal bliss for the rest of her life! With these encouraging thoughts, Sheldon rushed back to Amy. Who in the meantime had turned on the lamp on her nightstand and was now sitting on her bed. When she saw him, a relieved smile appeared on her face. He slowly walked over, put the condom on her nightstand, and sat down next to her.

For a few minutes, they just kept looking at each other. Beaming and taking in every detail of each others faces and exposed upper bodies. Then Sheldon raised his hands and started to caress her cheeks, traveling down her neck, to her shoulders. Amy copied his movements and he wished, he would've known sooner, how wonderful her touch feels on his skin. They kissed again and it got passionate fast. He opened the latch of the bra and stripped it finally off her. When his hands cupped her breasts, both let out a moan. They felt phenomenal! Still kissing frantically and fondling each other's bodies, he pushed her down on the bed, rolling on top of her. He left her mouth for some air, but also for some further exploring of his new favorite parts of Amy's perfect body. When he placed kisses all the way down to her cleavage and her breasts, he heard her breathing changing. It became fast, hitched, and her grip on his shoulders and back tightened. He felt her fingers dugging into his skin and he loved it! He also loved the softness of her breasts and the hardness of her erect nipples. He just couldn't help himself, when he took one into his mouth and started to suck and to lick it. He could feel and hear her going mad with this, which made him so turned on that his erection almost hurt in his pants. Begging for release.

So he did the only logical thing. He pushed himself up, smiled at her disappointed groan, and unbuttoned her skirt. She bucked her hips to help him to get it off. He freed her from the tights as well, and then she lay there only in her panties. The sight dried his throat immediately and he felt himself swallowing hard. This really is it!, he thought overly excited. He watched his own hands as they grabbed the waistband of her underwear. And when they slowly, but as determined as they never did anything before, stripped them down her legs, he could only hope that he won't faint. Somehow he didn't, even though he never saw anything so magnificent and mesmerizing before. After a few moments he forced himself to take his eyes away from her lower body to look up at her, and he saw her watching him with a slightly insecure look on her face. Can it be that she doesn't know, how beautiful she is? Sheldon wondered astounded. Better make sure then, that she does, he figured.

"You're so beautiful, Amy." He said with a low and he noticed, very husky voice. He saw a bright smile appear on his vixen's face, when she answered "So are you.".

She pushed herself up on her forearms and unbuckled his belt. When she unzipped his trousers, her hand grazed his erection and he wished, that he really, _really_ should've taken the condoms, that would help to slow down. The thought was instantly forgotten though, when she started to pull his pants down, taking his undies with them. He had to change the position and just a few seconds later, he was naked as well. He observed her reaction to all that is Sheldon Lee Cooper and he was very pleased, that Amy seemed to like a lot what she saw. Her very excited "Ooho myyy" was all he needed to hear, to set him in motion again. He grabbed her face, yanked her down and kissed her with a fervor, he never felt before.

In no time, they were kissing, sucking and licking each other and their hands wandered all over each other's bodies. When she took him in her hand and started to stroke up and down, he thought, he'll loose his mind completely. He heard himself making grunting sounds and even though he wasn't thinking much, the word "primal" popped up. He didn't care. He only cared about the wonderful feeling of Amy, and his sudden curiosity about her lady parts. He left her breast, and his hand went down. He was sure, his heart stopped beating, when he felt the hot and very moist folds. She whimpered when he began caressing her, drawing little circles, going up and down, looking for the right spot. When he found it and let a finger slide into her, she went crazy. She was constantly moaning now and he felt her bucking her hips with each thrust. Feeling bold by that maddening reaction, he added another finger and increased his movements. He heard himself making unrecognizable noises, when he felt the tightening of her grip on his penis. He managed to think, that they both might be done, before they even started. Reluctantly he withdraw his fingers from her and freed himself from her grip.

"Are you ready, Amy?"

"Oh yes, I am! I so am!"

He smiled, and rolled over her to get the condom, which will finally put to good use after all, he thought. He opened the foil and his brilliant mind had no problem to figure out how to put it on, even though he found it a bit too **slippery** for his liking. Once done, he moved back on top of her, making himself comfortable between her spreaded legs. He knew, she's lubricated enough, but he still needed to be very careful. He positioned himself at her entrance, and very slowly pushed in. He had to close his eyes by this overwhelming new pleasure. He couldn't help but to push deeper, and deeper, and he had to fight the urge to speed up. To take her with all what he got. When she dug her fingernails deep into the skin of his biceps, he opened his eyes again, worried that he might hurt her. When he saw her, laying underneath him like that, with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, letting shallow breaths in and out, and feeling himself inside if her, he stopped moving. The love he felt for her at this moment was almost too much to bear. She was the most amazing creature the world has ever seen, and she loved _him_. She chose _him_ of all people to love, and Sheldon felt overjoyed and grateful for it. When she opened her eyes, he couldn't stop blurting out:

"I love you so much. And I'm so sorry that it took me forever to get here. But I hope you know, that I'm very, very happy with you and I hope even more, that I make you happy too. I _so_ hope, you'll be happy with me forever... And oh, does it hurt?"

"Just a little. But it's alright. I'm getting used to it. Just be slow... And you make me very happy and I know, I always will be with you. I love you too very much, Sheldon. I was never happier in my whole life as I am right now."

She smiled bright at him, put her hands to his cheeks and pulled him down for another kiss. Sheldon continued his slow movements first, but after a few more minutes, Amy signaled him that she's alright. Her hands on his butt, pushing him deeper into her, her legs wrapped around his waist, and Sheldon speeded up at last. Soon, they forgot how to speak, how to think and the whole world outside her bedroom altogether. All there was, was them, and their entangled bodies. He kept thrusting in and out, faster and harder, until he felt her body tensing up and she let out a wonderful cry of utter joy. That drove him over the edge and he never felt something so mind blowing good as this moment of pure ecstasy.

They held each other tightly in their arms, and Sheldon felt so very happy. But at the same time kind of sad, that he had to leave this wonderful place, which he planned to come back to soon. And often. He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in deeply and taking in every scent of hers, every feel of her skin. After a few more moments, she shifted underneath him and he pushed himself up to look at her. She said with a huge smile on her face:

"That was _so_ worth the wait. But I hope, you won't let me wait another three years for the next round."

He chuckled and answered: "No, most definitely not... Although, you might gonna wish, I would."

With a cute snicker she replied: "I really don't think, I _ever_ will." And after giving him a quick kiss she added "You can use the bathroom first."

"Ok, thanks." Sheldon got up and said: "That's the best Christmas ever. Thank you, Amy."

"Thank you, Sheldon. For giving me the perfect Christmas gift."

**The End and Happy Holiday! :)**


End file.
